Albus Potter and the Good Malfoy
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Albus' first year at Hogwarts starts with meeting a new friend. Scorpius Malfoy, whilst most of the school are scandalized by a Malfoy setting foot in Hogwarts. But Albus Potter only see's the good side to the boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or the characters - maybe some of the plots (I'm not too sure of that yet) **

**Warnings; None for this Character only a tiny bit of fluff and some hurt.**

Chapter One

The eleven year old blonde boy looked up at his father with big grey eyes once more.

"So it doesn't matter if I'm not in Slytherin?" his father chuckled and crouched down to the eleven year old boy, he rested his hands in the boys shoulders and shook his head.

"Whatever house you get in I'll be proud of you" the eleven year old smiled.

"Even if I'm in Gryffindor?" his father snorted softly.

"Gryffindor isn't that bad Scorpius" the eleven year old frowned. "I knew a good guy who was in Gryffindor" his father said standing and looking over at a raven haired boy - no man who was sending his own eleven year old away.

His father smiled as he squeezed the eleven year olds shoulder.

The eleven year olds mother hugged him then kitted the boy out with his trunk and his owl,

"Okay you don't want to miss your train Scorpius" the blonde boy nodded and hugged his father.

He then climbed into the train, he looked down the numerous carriages wandering which on to take, he knew no one, he wasn't like his father he wasn't confident and had a group who'd come at the click of his fingers.

He found an empty carriage and gingery slipped in, he sat nearest the window leaning his elbow against it and resting his forehead against the cool glass.

From where he was on the train he couldn't see either of his parents only the raven haired man his father had told him about.

The rumours where true he had the round glasses and the lighting scar.

"Harry Potter" a 'wow' escaped Scorpius' mouth as he heard the carriage door open.

"Sorry this is the last carriage" a voice from behind the blonde haired boy said, the boy turned and looked at the three people with huge grey eyes.

A boy sat opposite him, he looked a few years older, he looked confident and funny.

Then a girl she smiled at Scorpius and pushed behind her ear a strand of ginger hair.

Then beside Scorpius was a boy, he looked timid and about his age.

Scorpius smiled at him and watched him smiled back.

"Hello James Potter - the second" said the oldest boy, Scorpius gulped as the girl beside him laughed

"James let the boy breathe" the boy beside Scorpius laughed softly as they felt the train jerk, the two boys moved in view of the window and waved at Harry Potter! Scorpius gawped them.

"He's your dad?" they both nodded as the train picked up speed Scorpius waved to his parents then looked between the boys intrigued

"Your dads Harry Potter" They nodded again.

"Yeah the chosen one - the one who defeated Lord Voldermort - Harry Potter"

"But he doesn't like to brag" the boy beside Scorpius nearly whispered. The girl laughed

"Oh I'm Rose Weasley" she smiled at him as he thought, he knew the name Weasley.

"Albus Potter" the boy beside him whispered, Scorpius smiled.

"What's your name?" Rose asked

"Scorpius Malfoy" all three exchanged a look.

"You're a Malfoy?" Albus asked moving forward, Scorpius nodded and looked around them trying to work out what he'd actually done wrong. He knew people weren't too happy with the fact that his grandfather, the one who his father wasn't too fond of and never talked about, was a former death eater and he was in Azkaban but his dad wasn't like him. His dad was a good man, a good wizard.

Even if some people still scowled the Malfoy name.

Scorpius wanted to change that, he had too he knew the story about how his dad had become a death eater but it was basically against his will.

His dad had sat down with Scorpius before he started at Hogwarts he told him that some people may be swayed by your name don't let that upset you, if he done well if he became a good wizard if he followed the rules, people will have no reason to dislike you, even though your name is Malfoy you are not, NOT your grandfather. Scorpius glanced around the three people looking at him in awe.

"Is that bad?" came the small timid voice of Scorpius he had a tiny hint of malice in his voice which he heard in his father's own voice.

He knew his father had a certain disregard for the rules and he found it ironic that his father made certain that he followed the rules - to the letter.

"No not bad" Rose said smiling comfortably, James snorted.

"Dad's told me stories about the Malfoy's" he hissed, Scorpius winced softly,

"James don't be so impolite" Rose said again "Just because his last names Malfoy doesn't mean he's a bad person, it's like thinking because you're a Potter you have a lighting scar and your good on a broom" Rose then looked at Scorpius "Which are two things he most certainly didn't inherit from his father" James scowled as Albus giggled softly, as Scorpius smiled.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" all four looked up and dived into their pockets looking for knuts.

They ordered about four chocolate frogs three of which escaped, they got two pumpkin pastries and a box of every flavour beans, Scorpius was currently chewing on a cucumber flavoured one as Albus reached over to take a sneaky handful.

Scorpius caught him and smiled bringing the box closer.

"Go on" Albus flashed a embarrassed smile and took a white one, he took a bite then scrunched up his nose. "Not nice?"

"Coconut" Scorpius giggled as Albus stuck out his tongue after swallowing the coconut bean. "I don't think it's bad you're a Malfoy by the way" Scorpius smiled then looked at the other two, Rose had her nose stuck in a book whilst James sat feeding his owl little treats,

"Thank you." Albus smiled.

"It's just James is a bit, umm..." Albus trailed off in thought as Scorpius giggled slightly

"Yeah I get it" Albus smiled

"My dad told us the good things your dad - Draco Malfoy right?" Scorpius nodded

"He told us what he did during the wizard war; how he helped my dad" Scorpius frowned "Hasn't your dad told you about the war?" Scorpius shook his head "I'll tell you later we need to change into our robes" Scorpius frowned then nodded as Albus stood pulled on his trunk which came flying down.

"Wingardium Leviosa" James said pointing his wand at the trunk which was now floating in air.

Albus let out a breath of relief after lowering his arms which he'd raised above his head to protect himself from the falling trunk.

"Be careful Al" Albus nodded as James lowered the trunk onto the seat. Albus winced at Scorpius who smiled back then stood to get his own trunk.

"First 'ears, 'ver 'ere" Scorpius and Albus exchanged a look then walked towards the exceptionally tall man.

"Little Albus Potter" the man said once he spotted Albus, Albus looked at the man with wide green eyes shocked and ever so slightly frightened. "I knew you when you where no bigger than a loaf of 'red" Albus smiled as Scorpius giggled, then played with his tie.

"Are you Hagrid?" the tall man nodded

"That's me, keeper of keys and creatures at Hogwarts" Albus smiled.

"My dad talks allot about you" Hagrid smiled

"I do miss 'arry Potter" Albus chuckled as Hagrid counted all the first years then led them towards the boats that'll take them to Hogwarts.

James had told him about it and told him about the sorting hat, then his dad had to go back and calm Albus' nerves.

Albus grasped onto Scorpius hand as they got in a boat with Rose. Scorpius glanced at Albus obviously not expecting the sudden grasp on his hand.

"Are you okay?" Albus quivered softy and looked at Scorpius "Don't worry it isn't scary" Albus frowned "It's a boat Albus" Albus mock scowled Scorpius as he laughed

"Don't worry trust me - wow I bet them words had never left a Malfoy's mouth before" Albus chuckled he liked his new friend, he had a good sense of humour and he was easy to talk to.

Even if he was a Malfoy - Which Albus didn't understand, his dad had told him the story but he'd also explained how Draco was a good man also.

Albus thought that was more important not his background, his family but the person themselves, everyone had a little evil in them, he remembered his dad telling him, his ex-professor had told him, 'it depends on which you act upon' Albus lived by that ever since his father had told him.

Apparently the professor who'd told his dad was the professor who Albus was named after.

Albus looked up as they approached the castle, Albus' chin dropped in amazement, he'd seen many magical things and amazing sights but Hogwarts beat every single one of them.

He heard a 'wow' slip out of Scorpius' mouth.

"I agree" Scorpius laughed as they piled out the boats and stood in a cluster all frightened first years waiting for something exciting to happen.

There where people around Albus and Scorpius whispering - not because they were still holding hands but about Scorpius' family. 'How could a Malfoy step foot here' was the most heard one, Albus looked at Scorpius as he closed his eyes, why where people so unfair.

"Alright, first years" came a voice that was a really tiny bit familiar to Albus. "We'll go into the grand hall and we'll sort you into your houses" a light murmur became a loud chat. "Okay! Ready" all the first years silenced.

Then followed the professor into the grand hall, Albus looked up at the ceiling gasping at the bewitched roof and the thousand floating candles.

They grouped at the front as the professor placed a hat on a stool, which began singing. At this point Scorpius grasped onto Albus' hand.

"What if we're not in the same house?" he hissed softy.

"Don't worry; it takes your opinion into his decision." Scorpius frowned  
>"Really?" Albus nodded<p>

"My dad asked to be in Gryffindor" Scorpius frowned but shrugged

"My dad said the hat didn't even touch his head, he just shouted Slytherin" Albus gulped as Rose got called. He turned his head and watched.

"Daughter of a Weasley ay? And Granger got your mothers brains, father's humour I know where you'll go. Gryffindor" she smiled and almost skipped to the table laced with gold and red. Then it was Albus' turn, he released Scorpius' grip then walked to the little stool, he took a seat an felt the hat be put on his head,

"Um? A Potter tough, tough. You have the cunningness to be in Slytherin, the bravery for Gryffindor, the intelligence for Ravenclaw and the willingness for Hufflepuff but where to put you, where could you go" the hat paused for a second making Albus squirm. "GRYFFINDOR" Albus smiled from relief as he walked and took a seat beside his brother at the table.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius looked up as the whole hall fell silent, he looked around then took a seat, Albus watched curiously and with both hands fingers crossed.

"Ah a Malfoy! Father, grandfather, great grandfather in Slytherin but what about you..." Albus looked at Scorpius he was whispering something. "Um you do have the bravery to be in Gryffindor but imagine the success if you where in Slytherin eh? I know where exactly to put you - GRYFFINDOR" Albus automatically cheered like the rear of the table but there will still some hurtful hisses, Scorpius walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Albus.

"Hardly a Gryffindor" Some one hissed near to Scorpius and Albus

"That wasn't very nice" Albus said once the sorting had finished, he was looking up at what must have been a sixth year

"Which?"

"Name doesn't matter; he was put in Gryffindor so he must be meant to be in Gryffindor" Albus was getting more confident as it went on.

"Albus its fine" Scorpius whispered holding his arm.

"No, it does" Albus caught James' eye "Tell them James" James looked down and took a sip out his Pumpkin Juice as the sixth year backed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want more, because I won't upload more if no ones reading ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier; No I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warnings; I don't think any, they talk about the war and Play Quidditch so i can't think of any**

Chapter Two

Albus walked around his new bedroom which he was sharing with Scorpius, who was on the bed beside him and three other boys who went by the names of Sean, Connor and Kyle. All three of them were already in bed, not asleep but occupied in some way, Sean was practicing making his wand light up by saying 'Lumos'. Connor was reading 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard.' And Kyle was trying on every item of his Gryffindor clothing. Albus laughed softly and sat on his bed then looked at Scorpius, he was looking at his tie almost shaking his head.  
>"Didn't you want to be in Gryffindor?" Scorpius looked up startled.<br>"What no, no I was just amazed" Albus smiled as Scorpius placed his tie over the end of his bed.  
>"Do you want to hear about the war?" Scorpius nodded timidly and turned so he was looking at Albus, who lifted his quilt and hinted him over. Scorpius looked at him then slowly walked towards him bed. "I just think it'll be easier if we're closer" Scorpius half giggled as Albus closed the curtains around his bed. "So do you know anything about it?" Scorpius shook his head softly.<br>"Dad wouldn't talk about it, ever" Albus sighed softly and nodded  
>"Alright lets start from the very beginning"<br>"That is a very good place to start"  
>"Well you know Voldermort?" Scorpius flinched slightly then nodded "He spilt his soul into seven objects – horocruxes" Scorpius nodded again "My dad had to go on a mission as such and find all the horocruxes to kill Voldermort, because if any of the horocruxes where still around he couldn't die – following?" Scorpius nodded and looked at Albus his grey eyes shining. "My dad found them all the last one was here and the war broke out here, they destroyed the Quidditch court, the Grand Hall everywhere the Voldermort killed my dad" Scorpius frowned<br>"What you're going to fast!" Albus took a breath "Go back to the last horocruxe" Albus nodded and looked around Scorpius  
>"It was a Diadem, a Ravenclaw diadem" Scorpius nodded<br>"The Grey ladies?" Albus nodded  
>"Dad got it then went into the room of requirement and had to save your dad's ass" Scorpius frowned "He got stuck in there because one of his friends set the whole place on fire and my dad had to save your dad right" Scorpius nodded "Then dad had to go into the forest and Voldermort killed him"<br>"How did he survive?"  
>"Ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?" Scorpius nodded<br>"My dad used to read me it, but isn't it just a fairytale?" Albus shook his head  
>"No, no the Cloak of Invisibility was handed down throughout our family, The Elder Wand belonged to Dumbledore and the Resurrection Stone, well I'm not sure but Dumbledore left it too my dad in the Golden Snitch" Scorpius' eyes lit up "You like Quidditch then?" Scorpius nodded quickly. "Well my dad survived because of the resurrection stone I think – he didn't explain that bit too well but he survived" Scorpius chuckled. "Even though he pretended he'd died and he protected his friends then killed Voldermort" Scorpius' eyes where wide now.<br>"What was my dad's involvement?" Albus thought for a second.  
>"He was naughty – but not really" Scorpius frowned "He was following his parents, he didn't want to – this is what my dad said, he was scared and he just had to go with it, he was told to kill Dumbledore, but he didn't. He hasn't killed anyone I don't think. But your dad was a death eater for a little while but he really didn't like it" Scorpius titled his head slightly in awe "Look Scorpius your dad isn't a bad person, you're name is tinted because your grandfather was a death eater – you know that right?" Scorpius nodded "That's the only reason" Scorpius nodded.<br>"I know" Albus looked at him as Scorpius sighed.  
>"Sorry" Scorpius laughed lightly and shook his head.<br>"It's fine, Er, I'd better get to bed" Scorpius said and went to lift Albus' quilt.  
>"You can say, I don't mind" Scorpius looked at him. Grey met Green. Albus' looking innocent and Scorpius' confused. "I'm not gay" Scorpius laughed and shook his head.<br>"Whatever" he relax back and smiled at Albus "I give you a year"

"Moondew" Came the over excited voice of Professor Longbottom. Scorpius and Albus exchanged a glance and began searching through their books looking for 'M'. "Anyone know what Moondew is used for?" Rose raised her hand in perfect sync as Scorpius. Professor Longbottom looked between them ever so slightly stuck.  
>"Er, Scorpius" Scorpius smiled then<br>"Moondew is used in potions such as Draught of Living Death and Wiggenweld Potion"  
>"Where's it come from?"<br>"Scotland – sometimes Ireland"  
>"<em>Smartass<em>" Rose murmured. Albus snuffled a laugh as Professor Longbottom looked at her.  
>"Mrs Weasley" Rose turned rose as Professor Longbottom shook his head. "Okay I'm going to give you all a Moondew plant each, I want you to draw and label it" the whole class murmured. Albus searched for his quill then began drawing the plant with carefully practiced patience. Scorpius watched him whilst drawing his own, then mock scowled how good he was at drawing. They packed their books into their bags and walked towards Potions. Where they had to make the Boil-Cure Potion then went to Flying. Albus was standing beside his broom looking at it remembering all his lessons his dad had given him, he wanted to be Seeker to please his dad. He knew there was probably no way he'd be as successful as his dad and become a Seeker first year but he wanted to try his very hardest. He hovered his hand over the broomstick.<br>"Up" the broom flew up and hit Albus' hand, he smiled as he glanced at Rose who was scowling him and Scorpius who was getting frustrated that his broom wouldn't rise.  
>"UP!" Scorpius growled letting the malice take over his voice, Albus giggled slightly as his broom raised about a centre meter off the ground then fell back down again."Oh it just doesn't like me" Scorpius pouted and folded his arms as Albus laughed.<br>"Hasn't your dad ever taught you to fly?" he nodded still pouting.  
>"But my broom likes me" Albus laughed as he messed with his own broom.<br>"Oh Scorpius" he scowled Albus then hovered his hand over the broom again.  
>"Up" He half whispered. The broom looked like it was considering it but rejected. "UP you damn broom" Albus laughed as their teacher stopped and looked at Scorpius. "I dislike this broom" He said then scowled it and pouted again.<br>"Scorpius try asking it calmly" Albus saw Scorpius' grey eyes get deeper.  
>"Calmly!" the teacher nodded<br>"Otherwise you can go and write lines with Professor McGonnal" Scorpius hissed slightly then closed his eyes.  
>"Up" the broom flew up into Scorpius' grasp, he reopened his eyes and looked at the broom."Thank god" Albus laughed again as the teacher began explaining how to get on the broomstick and take off. Albus zoned out a few times remembering learning this when he was about seven. He then flew around the field in formation with the rest of the class,<br>"Scorpius?" He whispered as he caught up to him, he turned his head and looked at Albus half frowning. "Meet me here after last lesson – see who's the best Seeker" Scorpius giggled and nodded  
>"It's on"<p>

* * *

><p>Albus sat looking at the little golden snitch fluttering around at his head; he smiled as he heard running footsteps to him. He frowned and turned as Scorpius ran to him slipping pieces of parchment into his bag along with his quill. Albus smirked slightly as Scorpius dropped his bag on the ground then sat beside him.<br>"Alright, History of Magic was hard" Albus laughed and looked at Scorpius "It was" Albus smiled and caught the snitch.  
>"Ready?" Scorpius nodded and picked up a Firebolt that was leaning against the stalls. Albus grinned and picked up a Nimbus 2000 "Why do you get a better broom?" Albus laughed<br>"My idea, now come on" they mounted their brooms then let the snitch go.  
>"Best out of ten?" Scorpius nodded and clenched the broom tighter.<p>

"Alright five all, you're good" Albus said pushing his fringe back that'd flopped over his eyes. Sweat was running down his face and he was panting, he hadn't played that good of a game of Quidditch ever, since his dad was so good at it. Even when he let Albus win he was still good. Scorpius was lightly panting and ruffling his hair making his blonde hair stand on end. They smiled at each other and met in the middle of the field, Albus clenched the snitch and went to realise it when they heard someone clear their throats. They looked at each other in fear then looked down at the seventh year standing with his arms folded. Albus and Scorpius quickly landed their brooms and put them behind their backs as if he wouldn't know they'd been playing Quidditch.  
>"What are a couple of first years doing on brooms?" they both gulped, grimacing in thought that it was only their second day at Hogwarts and they where most probably going to be kicked out or at least get a howler which neither of them where too fond of.<br>"We're sorry, we thought we could just play a bit of Quidditch" Albus stammered quickly, Scorpius looked at him trying to hide his disbelief.  
>"Don't be so wimpy Al" Albus sighed as Scorpius looked at the seventh year, he was standing woodenly and looking between them<br>"Slytherins aren't welcome on the Gryffindor training ground" Scorpius gawped then looked down upset.  
>"He is a Gryffindor" Albus said quickly and fairly high pitched.<br>"With a altitude of a Slytherin" the Seventh year hissed, Scorpius felt his own eyes darken then look up at the seventh year.  
>"Who are you?" Scorpius asked resisting growling.<br>"Quidditch Captain – James Cook" he said proudly  
>"Well James Cook" Scorpius was growling now "Shouldn't Gryffindor's especially Gryffindor's with authority be against judging and not judge someone by their family, attitude or appearance!" James looked at him gawping.<br>"Gosh you have a short temper" Albus murmured, Scorpius looked at Albus  
>"I get it off my mum" Albus laughed softly as James looked at them then went to take a step back.<br>"You two where good – try outs are on Friday, half six. Don't be late" he then half ran away. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other mouth gawped as the seventh year left towards the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; No I don't Own Harry Potter**

**Warnings; One S Word I think that's all**

Chapter Three

Scorpius sat yawning and trying his very hardest to finish a essay that he'd been set by his History of Magic teacher, he was also trying to eat some toast but failing rather miserably. He yawned again and looked at Albus.

"Why aren't you tried?"

"Because I did all my homework at dinner time" Albus flashed a smile at Scorpius who sighed and looked at his parchment, he nodded in approval and rolled it up and put it back into his bag then began tying his tie. Albus grinned then heard a chirp. He looked up and beamed.

"Post" Scorpius gulped as he saw his dad's eagle owl fly towards him.  
>"Here we go" Albus smiled at him as a tiny white owl landed in front of Albus.<p>

"Hello Hedwig II" the little white owl chirped as Albus took the letter out of the owls beak. Scorpius looked at the eagle owl he was nudging his beak forward to hint Scorpius to take the letter.

"I don't want to" the owl chirped angrily which scared Scorpius slightly "Okay, okay sorry" he looked at the envelope and his dad's handwriting. "He's going to kill me" Albus chuckled at something he read then shook his head

"No he's not" Scorpius sighed he pulled the envelope open then pulled the letter out.

_Scorpius, _

_I hope you haven't been causing too much trouble it being only your third day. I also hope you haven't had too much trouble with people just remember to ignore them. Oh and well done for getting into Gryffindor, you are the first step to making the Malfoy name a good one so thank you and well done Scorpius. _

_I have attached a sweet packet avoiding Chocolate Frogs because the bird likes them. Enjoy Hogwarts and you can send a letter any time you want. _

_Dad. _

Scorpius let out a breath and looked at Albus then took the little packet of every flavour beans. He slipped them into his robe then nodded.

"So?"Scorpius nodded and watched the owl fly away.

"He was convincing enough" Albus sighed softly as one owl rolled down the table. They both frowned and looked at a red coloured Rose.

"Dad's owl had never been too good with balance" she said taking the little letter out of the bird's beak. Both Albus and Scorpius began laughing as they stood and began to make their way to Potions.

"Today where making the Forgetfulness potion" the whole class murmured "In this potion you need; Jobberknoll feathers, Cockroaches and knotgrass." Another murmur. "So get on with it" the Professor said pointing his wand at the board making the instructions appear. Albus looked at his cauldron with wide eyes then sideways at Scorpius who looked like he'd put a double spell on himself and was moving at double speed. Albus gawped as Scorpius stood still and stirred the cauldron.

"How?"

"I've had a potions set since I could talk" Albus laughed and looked at the cockroach he was about to put into the boiling cauldron. He watched Scorpius bottle the potion then label it with his fairly messy handwriting, he took it to the desk then sat back next to Albus.

"Any chance of a little help?" Scorpius laughed and stood again,

"You've put too many cockroaches in there" Albus sighed and sat on his stool with his head leaning on his hands.

"I give up" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Your dad never did" Albus frowned "He didn't dad told me so. Even if dad did say that he kicked ass in potions" Albus laughed and stood again picking up a handful of knotgrass. He sprinkled it into the cauldron then played with the Jobberknoll feathers.

Break

"Okay Seekers?" Albus, Scorpius and a second year stepped forward holding onto their brooms tightly, the seventh year who'd watch them playing Quidditch nodded. "Alright get on your brooms, I'll release the snitch and whoever gets it first alright" they all nodded and got on their brooms hovering in a triangle with the seventh year in the middle holding onto the snitch.

He released it and it fluttered around each other their heads, the seventh year blew his whistle all three zoomed off in search for the tiny golden ball and in the bright sun made the ball seem even tinier, Albus sighed from frustration as he watched both the second year and Scorpius zooming around below him.

He sighed then saw the little golden ball; he gained speed and chased the ball. The second year noticed the sudden increase in speed and joined in the chase.

Albus reached out his hand to grab it as the second year came up his rear knocking the broom. Albus gritted his teeth and tried harder to grab the snitch, the second year hit the broom again making it jerk.

On his third attempt of grabbing the snitch the second year had built up his momentum therefore knocking Albus of his broom. Albus fell to the floor, not even registering that he was falling until he hit the soft sand, which on the contact felt like a tarmac pavement, Albus groaned inwardly as most the Quidditch team ran to him, Scorpius landed his broom and ran towards him also.  
>"Al are you okay?" Albus groaned again as a sixth year picked him up.<p>

"We need to take him to the hospital wing" Scorpius scurried behind making sure his friend was okay.

He sat by Albus' bed for most the night waiting for Albus to wake up. He began nodding off making his head feel heavy; he rested his head on Albus' legs and tried to sleep.

Albus stirred softly and felt his arm sweating and something on his legs. Albus frowned and wiped the sleep out his eyes.

Then looked at the sleeping Scorpius on his legs, he smiled then looked at his left arm.

"Shit" he squealed slightly which awoke Scorpius "What happened?"

"You fell off your broom, you've broken your arm – let me go back to sleep" Albus frowned and kicked Scorpius from under the cover

"Wake up" Scorpius growled again and tried to get comfortable. "Are you sure you're not a werewolf" Scorpius growled again then patted Albus' legs as a cat would when it wanted something. Albus rolled his eyes and kicked him again. "I've broken my arm" Scorpius nodded

"Yeah, healed soon, now good night!" Albus rolled his eyes as Scorpius purred softly. Albus smiled and stroked Scorpius' hair ruffling it.

"Fine I'll annoy you in the morning" Albus said shunting down his bed and laying back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – No I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warnings – Some may find upsetting scenes, violent (It can't all be cute)**

**Some Reviews would make my day **

Chapter Four

_Albus,_

_Your mother is worried sick, but I am so proud of you, you're first Quidditch Accident even if you beat me with the broken arm! I hope you feel better soon we've sent you a get well soon pack. Make sure Hedwig II doesn't eat it! I don't want to be cleaning up every flavoured Owl droppings again. Get well soon and get back on your broom as soon as you can young man!_

_Dad. _

Albus giggled softly and demolished the lid of the every flavour beans. He took a handful and dropped them into his mouth, he got a Cabbage, Cucumber, Snot and a Strawberry flavoured one. He stuck out the tip of his tongue then swallowed as Scorpius came back; he'd been in the Grand hall eating breakfast and brought a plate of food for Albus. He placed it on Albus' thighs then sat at the opposite end of the bed.

"So whilst I'm in here what are you doing today?" Scorpius looked up mildly shocked

"I was going to stay here with you" Albus smiled.

"You don't have to" Scorpius shrugged

"I have no other friends" Albus looked down then ate a piece of bacon.

"Thank you" Scorpius smiled and took a piece of Albus' bacon. Albus finished his breakfast and whispered a spell that made the plate disappear then held his sore arm. "So without growling will you explain what I did?" Scorpius laughed and purred softly making his throat vibrate.

"That second year knocked you off your broom. He's been disqualified from Quidditch until farther notice due to ill intentions"

"Who got seeker?" Scorpius blushed as Albus smiled "You?" he nodded 

"Because you were going to get it but because you broke your arm you wouldn't be able to play" Albus smiled slightly

"Congratulations Scorpius" he grinned as Albus laughed.

Break

They sat playing card games and wizard's chest for most of the day until Scorpius had to go for dinner, Albus fell asleep once Scorpius had gone hinting him not to come back until tomorrow.

Scorpius went wondering after his dinner, he'd been intrigued by the grounds but never seen them so he looked around, around the Weeping Willow and Hagrid's hut, he stopped outside the Dark Forest considering his opinions, he could go in, surely whatever his dad had told him had been stories but then again they mightn't have been.

Scorpius looked around him and decided to chance it, he gulped then walked into the dark forest.

Scorpius swallowed his fear and kept on in the direction he was. What a time to get lost! He cursed in his head as he stood at a cross road. Why had he gone into the forest? This is where Voldermort killed Harry Potter, this is where Remus Lupin transformed into a werewolf, this is where the unicorns got killed. Scorpius cursed again and stood on a twig, he stood paralysed with fear.

"Anyone there?" Scorpius whined softly - his dad had told him to never go into the dark forest since it scared his dad as well. Why didn't he just listen to his dad, he trusted him and he'd never been wrong before. "Oh fuck" he closed his eyes then turned around nothing was there, he let out the biggest sigh of relief then turned back he got his wand out "Lead me to Hogwarts" his wand lit up then spun around.

He finally stopped and pointed North West. "Thank you wandy" he followed his wand until he heard a loud pant behind him. Scorpius stopped again remembering curses and hexes in his head, "Who's there?" came a little squeak of Scorpius' voice. He heard a growl; he tilted his head up slowly - full moon! Oh hell no! he wanted to run but he was stuck on that one spot, maybe if he stayed still then the thing would go, maybe!

Scorpius closed his eyes counting his blessing then began to run as fast as his legs could carry him, his thighs began to ache and his chest tightened. He had to stop lean on a tree but the thing would catch up with him, he panted heavily he had to stop to catch his breath he was going light headed, he heard a snarl behind him and he felt a single tear trickle down his cheek

"Please someone be awake" he whispered the pointed his wand up making three red sparks leave his wand. He then turned to face the creature

"Homorphus" nothing happened, another few tears left Scorpius' eyes as the creature retracted his crawls and snarled, Scorpius snarled back growling as he did trying to intimidate the creature but it didn't work the creature leaped onto Scorpius sending him backwards then clawed his face, Scorpius wimped as he tried to push the creature off him. Scorpius felt the warm blood trickle down his cheek as he saw a flash of White teeth he screamed

"Dad!" tears flooded out his eyes as the creature took snaps at him, screaming his dads name as loud as he could whilst trying to hold back the creature Scorpius preyed someone had seen his red sparks "DAD!" he felt the creature bite his arm which led to a bloodcurdling scream;

"Scorpius!" he heard shouted, he screamed louder the ability to talk had gone "Scorpius!" came a worried voice of which he thought was James.

"Avada Kedavra" He heard James shout then saw the green bolt of light hit the creature above him. The creature rolled off Scorpius with a whimper then landed with a thump beside him.

Scorpius gulped then felt light headed, his head hit the ground from passing out, James gulped he'd just performed an unforgivable curse, he was going to Azkaban, he sniffed then remembered the eleven year old laying unconscious in front of him,

Albus was awoke by the worried voices and shouts from the nurse, he frowned and passed it off thinking someone was homesick or something not worth worrying about.

"We've got to call him father" the nurse said, Albus opened one eye and looked at the mass of people "What's his name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy" Albus shot up in his bed and made himself awake.

"What happened?" He managed to squeal out. Half of the crowd turned to look at him then shoved him off, James then turned and walked towards

"James? What have you done?"

"As a matter of fact I saved him" Albus smiled softly then frowned

"From what?"

"A wolf attacked him" Albus looked at James wide eyed.

"A what attacked him!"

"A wolf"

"Stop pulling my leg" James shook his head

"I promise I'm not"

"Why?"

"He went into the dark forest and got attacked" Albus frowned as the mass of people moved away from the bed, he got out his own then walked towards Scorpius.

"Is he dead?" James shook his head and hugged Albus' shoulders.

"No unconscious, he passed out after the wolf was attacked" James bit his lip not daring to mention that he casted the killing curse.

"You attacked the Wolf?" James nodded "With?" James searched his brain quickly.

"Immobulus" Albus nodded and stroked Scorpius' hand.

"Will he be okay? Scorpius" James nodded

"He should be, he did get scratched up rather badly but he should be okay" Albus nodded again and examined the scratch across Scorpius' cheek.

"James?" he nodded as Albus looked at him. "Was it a werewolf that attacked him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – No I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warnings – I don't think any warnings are needed.**

**Some Reviews would make my day **

Chapter Five

Albus sighed and pointed his wand at the empty vase beside Scorpius' bed.  
>"Orchideous" he whispered, a bunch of freshly picked flowers appeared out the end of Albus' wand; he placed them in the vase then whispered a spell to fill the vase with water.<p>

He looked back at Scorpius and sighed softly. He whispered another spell which changed Scorpius' pyjama's which were currently covered in blood. Then he stroked Scorpius' arm again.

"It's my entire fault" Albus murmured, "If I hadn't have fell asleep you wouldn't have went into the forest, you would have been with me, you wouldn't have been attacked you wouldn't have been hurt" Albus sniffed and pulled his hand away. "I need to go to breakfast. Don't think I've left okay, I'll be right back" he said softly then ran to the Grand Hall.

He walked towards the Gryffindor table to see James looking at the envelope on the table.

"What?"

"He's got a howler" Some one opposite Albus said,

"Why?" James whimpered something then with shaking hands went to open it.

_Dear Mr James Sirius Potter _Came a very girly voice, every single person watched intrigued as the letter formed a mouth and began talking.

_Considering events that have took place on the eleventh of September two thousand and seventeen. You have been placed on trail in the Ministry of Magic._

_If you are deemed guilty of performing the Killing Curse you will be sentenced to a life time sentence at Azkaban Prison._

_Your hearing will be on the fourteenth of September two thousand and seventeenth, if you cannot attend the Ministry will deem you guilty and you will go into Azkaban. _

_Hoping You Are Well_

Every person on the Gryffindor table looked at James as he gulped and watched the letter rip up in front of him.

"Oh shit"

Albus walked back to the Hospital wing in a daze, his brother had produced the Killing Curse, the one Voldermort had use to kill not only half the wizarding world but their dad, how could he!

Albus walked towards Scorpius' bed and slummed down beside him.

"What's up with you? I'm the one who got ate" Albus looked up and smiled

"You're awake" Scorpius nodded

"Looks like it" Albus grinned softly as Scorpius sat up; he yawned then ran his hand down his cheek. "Whoa"

"Yeah you where scratched up pretty bad" Scorpius sighed softly as he scratched at the scab that was forming on his cheek.

"What happened to James?" Scorpius asked, looking ever so slightly absent.

"He may go to Azkaban" Scorpius turned and looked at Albus

"No, he can't he saved me!" Albus frowned "He killed the Wolf, if he hadn't I'd probably..." Scorpius gulped "..._Be dead_" he whispered with his grey eyes wide. Albus shook his head

"But he..." Scorpius put his hand over Albus' mouth.

"He saved me Albus" Albus looked down as Scorpius sighed. "He saved me"

Break

"The trail of James Sirius Potter" James gulped softly and looked up at the Minster "Thirteen years old, birth date nineteenth of June two thousand and three" James nodded "Casted the Killing Curse on a werewolf, eleventh of September two thousand and seventeen" James whimpered softly.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE, defending James Sirius Potter" the whole Jury looked at the blonde haired man storming in with what looked like fire in his eyes "Draco Malfoy, father of the injured, here to defend James" the Minster all murmured then agreed to let him stay.

"Where you there at the scene of the crime?"

"Well no"

"Did you witness any of the crime?"

"No but"

"Therefore you cannot defend the accused" Draco growled softly "If he didn't do that curse my eleven year old son would be dead!" he glared at the Minster "And last time I checked Minster killing a innocent 11 year old was immoral - wrong. Something Voldermort would do" the whole room flinched at the mentioning of his name "So what are you a death eater?"

"You can talk Mr Malfoy" Draco's eyes narrowed and the greyness of them darken

"Everyone makes mistakes - like James did the killing curse was probably the only thing he could think of in that moment. I mean what would you do if a wolf was attacking an eleven year old?" The whole jury murmured stuff like 'he's got a point' or 'who wouldn't until a over familiar voice coughed, Draco closes his eyes and turned to look at the powdered pink ex-Professor Umbridge, age hadn't done her any benefits but she still wore that bloody pink bow.

"This boy still produced not only underage magic but the killing curse" her voice squeaked, Draco whined softly her voice always made Draco think she'd been sucking on helium "He did magic in Hogwarts - which isn't illegal" Draco argued softly, scarily keeping his voice controlled He saw James flinch at the side of him but decided to ignore it.

"Look it was killed or kill situation, my son fell unconscious from fear, he'd been scared and bit he was a terrified little boy, James saved him" The jury considered what Draco was saying then looked at him.

"Those for Azkaban" bloody Umbridge put her hand up, she being the only one though made Draco smile. "Those against" every other member raised their hands; Draco looked at James and winked as James had relief over his face.

Draco walked out holding James' shoulders comforting him softly.  
>"Come on lets get back to Hogwarts, before your dad murders me" James laughed slightly and held onto Draco's hand as he apparated into to Hogwarts.<p>

James wobbled slightly he really disliked apparating. Draco held his arm to balance him then laughed softly. He led him to the hospital ward where Scorpius was sitting playing with Albus; Draco smiled and walked towards Scorpius making sure he was alright.

"Where the hell do you think you've been?" Harry's voice broke the happy scene and his face was red with anger. Draco jumped as Scorpius and Albus whimpered together, James looked at his dad almost crying.

"My hearing"

"Why did you leave without me, why didn't you let me go – what's your fate are you going to Azkaban?" Harry shot out without taking a breath,

"Dad"

"What do you think you were doing going alone?"

"Dad"

"You cannot go to Azkaban you're thirteen years old, but James why did you go alone?"

"Dad"

"Why –"

"HARRY POTTER WILL YOU LISTEN TO YOUR SON" Draco called out making Harry jump.

"Dad I didn't go alone, Mr Malfoy went with me, he persuaded the jury, I'm not going to Azkaban" Harry looked at his son in pure relief then at Draco.

"Thank you" he walked towards him and hugged him tightly. Draco laughed and hugged him back.

"It's okay" Harry nodded then looked back at James.

"Promise me, you'll never do the killing curse ever again!" James shook his head


End file.
